Tableau de nuit
by Miss Sheppard
Summary: OS Sheppard/Lorne, suite à un challenge sur le thème de la peinture.


**Auteur : **Sydney**  
Béta-lectrice :** CrazyCool**  
Fandom :** Stargate Atlantis**  
Titre : **Tableau de nuit**  
Genre : **One Shot – Slash**  
Rating : **M (en fait c'est peut-être plus proche de PG-13 mais je préfère être sûre ! ;))**  
Disclaimer :** Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas.**  
Note :** Réponse au défi de Flygirl pour StargateFanfiction : _Un OS John/Evan sur le thème de la peinture_.

**Tableau de nuit**

Le soleil s'était couché depuis plusieurs heures sur Atlantis. Les deux lunes veillaient sur la cité, laissant un étrange et agréable halo doré habiter ses murs.

Evan se tenait à sa fenêtre, un pinceau dans une main, et sa palette dans l'autre, peignant en silence le décor qui s'offrait à lui. S'engager dans l'armée lui avait fait découvrir de nombreux paysages, mais il n'avait jamais rien vu sur Terre, ni même dans la Voie Lactée, d'aussi troublant que la nuit sur Atlantis. Éclairé par les seuls reflets de lunes, il peignait dans la pénombre de sa chambre, sans aucune autre préoccupation que le mélange des couleurs et le remous des vagues au rythme de son pinceau.

Il entendit comme un frottement derrière lui, sans pourtant avoir entendu qui que ce soit entrer. Il s'apprêtait à poser sa palette pour se saisir de son beretta – toujours à portée de main – quand il sentit un torse se plaquer contre son dos, et une main se poser sur la sienne, faisant alors glisser leurs doigts dans les gammes de peinture. Il se détendit rapidement, et d'autant plus quand des lèvres déposèrent un baiser sur sa nuque et parcoururent son cou, la seconde main se posant sur ses abdominaux pour mieux profiter du contact.

« Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Un soldat devrait pourtant toujours être sur ses gardes, murmura son amant.

- Tu m'as pris en traître, j'étais concentré, et pas en service... » lui répondit-il observant leurs doigts se mêler dans la peinture. Aussi sensuel que le geste puisse paraître, il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de se dire que s'ils mélangeaient les couleurs, jamais il ne pourrait finir sa toile avec les bonnes teintes de peinture.

« Tu étais sensé être de garde,

- Je me suis arrangé »

Le murmure au creux de son oreille donna à Evan des frissons, tandis que son compagnon persistait à déposer des baisers réguliers dans son cou.

« Le premier et le second de la chaîne de commandement militaire tous deux en congé au même moment, Caldwell ne serait pas très content ! Lança Lorne dans un sourire.

- Tu as vraiment envie qu'on parle de Caldwell ? »

La voix suave de Sheppard lui fit perdre un instant toute notion de ce qu'il faisait, et sans s'en rendre compte, en une fraction de seconde il se retrouvait face à son charmant supérieur, leurs lèvres scellées comme une toile sur un chevalet. A savoir un peu bancale dans la précipitation, mais très solide quand on y met du sien.

Il s'apprêtait à glisser une main dans le cou de John pour lui démontrer toute l'affection dévorante appropriée, quand il se rendit compte que la main en question était déjà occupée. A tenir la palette.

« Attends... »

A peine avait-il rompu le baiser que l'objet de sa déconcentration s'était à nouveau saisi de ses lèvres. Il décida de se servir de sa main libre – il avait très certainement dû lâcher le pinceau dans la bataille sans le réaliser – pour poser deux doigts sur les lèvres de John au nouvel arrêt du baiser.

« Attends une seconde. »

Le John en question le regarda d'un air à la fois contrarié et dubitatif, un sourcil levé en signe de questionnement. Evan ôta la main de Sheppard de sa taille où elle avait trouvé un confort mérité – se félicitant d'utiliser cette peinture athosienne biodégradable qui part parfaitement bien au lavage, fit un léger pas en arrière et dit simplement :

« Avant que tu arrives, j'étais assez occupé, tu te souviens ? » Sans réussir à cacher totalement un sourire narquois en attente d'une réponse.

Il vit John simplement cligner des yeux en considérant ce qu'il venait de dire, et comme si le contenu de la question posée ne constituait qu'une ignominie, il prononça simplement dans un petit souffle de désespoir et avec son plus grand air de chien battu :

« Tu te moques de moi ?

- Pas du tout ! Quand je commence quelque chose, j'apprécie de le finir. »

Et le pire, c'était que John savait très bien que c'était la vérité, et que ce n'était pas une simple manière de le torturer. Il regarda alors Evan un instant, sentant d'ailleurs sur sa main de la peinture fraîche qui était totalement sortie de son esprit, en se disant que si jamais il avait mis de la peinture quelque part, il serait sévèrement puni par son acolyte – Lorne était un type très propre sur lui, trop propre sur lui, et John se demandait d'ailleurs comment qui que ce soit pouvait bien se dire qu'il n'était peut-être pas gay !

Et puis, décidant que pour une fois, il ferait une exception aux règles de vie de l'objet de ses désirs, il s'avança vers lui, lui prenant délicatement la palette des mains pour la poser plus loin. Et avant que Lorne n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il parcouru des doigts son torse, jusqu'à atteindre son cou, laissant de sublimes traces de peinture tout le long du parcours, et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois d'un baiser auquel il savait qu'il ne pourrait résister.

Evan senti alors toute volonté s'échapper de lui quand Sheppard glissa une main son son t-shirt, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« Tu vois, je suis comme toi en fait... Quand je commence quelque chose, j'apprécie de le finir... »


End file.
